Let's Watch It on the Holoscreen
by Rhett Darcy
Summary: Rey wants to watch holoporn for the first time with her boyfriend Ben. How will it go when he realizes what she's chosen? Based this on @kyar vantablack twitter with Rey watches Holoporn drawings. She is queen!


"BEN?! Ben?" Rey yelled from the couch.

"I'm coming." Ben grumbled, bringing in a huge bowl of popcorn. Ben looked at his girlfriend, sitting crossed legged on the sectional. She was fixing her hair into one giant bun. He watched mesmerized as stray pieces framed her face. He stood in the doorway as she leaned over in her worn out grey shorts, the back hugging her curves nicely. He still wasn't sure how he got lucky with a woman like Rey.

"You coming?" She asked, looking back at him, her ass in the air.

"Yeah,' he answered, pushing off the door frame 'I'll always come for you."

"Tease." She laughed winking at him.

Ben set the popcorn down on the table as Rey snuggled into the couch, the blanket she wrapped around her making her look increasingly small. The minute he sunk into the pillows, Rey put her arm on his leg. He turned and peered. "You know' she looked away, a pretty blush dusting her cheeks 'We don't have to do this. It was just an idea Rose gave me."

"Oh sweetheart,' Ben stroked Rey's cheek causing her to stare up at him. 'I want to do this. Alright?"

She nodded. "Okay!" Kissing him on the mouth before she quickly turned on the holopad. "So I found a few suggested links and just started them all up." Ben reached forward, grabbing the popcorn and taking a few pieces. The title **_'Fun Time with the Twins_****'** came on before his mind even recognized it. _"Hi there handsome,'_ a gorgeous woman with her hair in three buns purred. Her make-up was dark and her deep red lipstick made Ben's heart start to beat faster. She wore a black choker necklace and a one shoulder sheer black top that left nothing to the imagination.

Ben could start to feel the erratic beating of his heart as his body began to sweat. This was worse than worse, this was TERRIBLE! _'I bought a friend along today."_ The woman, who Ben knew name was Kira, reached for something off camera. That something was a someone. Ben had committed this video to memory. He could never see it for the rest of his life and still knew the fresh faced, barely dressed 'white angel' would say: _"I don't know about this Kira... I mean I'm so new to these experiences."_ In which she would show that beautiful speckled ass for everyone to see. Ben began to feel stirrings further down his body. He shoved the popcorn bowl in front of his growing erection, afraid to tell Rey the links she found were just his favorites playlist. Ben looked over at the woman who resembled the porn stars. She had her eyes trained on the screen, enraptured.

No, nope! He would not watch her reactions! He was here to be a supportive boyfriend as his girlfriend watched porn for the first time. But he couldn't help but gulp at the thought of Rey on all fours, being rammed into by Kira's strap on as Daisy fucked her mouth against her clit. (A complete pervert, you're a pervert, Solo); Ben told himself. He grabbed another handful of popcorn trying not to groan as Kira convinced Daisy that she could strip in front of her boyfriend and he wouldn't mind.

Rey's voice cut through the audio like an alarm. "It's so weird... isn't it Ben? The actresses look so familiar...Ben?' Rey glanced at her boyfriend. 'Sweetie are you okay?' He was becoming red in the face. 'ARE YOU CHOCKING ON POPCORN?" She watched him have a coughing fit until he took a sip of water. Rey got up, squatting in front of him. That imagery made it worse for Ben, all he could image was Rey in lingerie like Kira's, saying filthy things. Maybe she'd play the virgin like Daisy and make him feel like he was her first. DAMN IT, was hot in here! His pants felt tight. Rey smoothed circles around his knee. "You okay?"

"Fine." Was all he could manage without unzipping his pants and begging her to take his cock.

"Okay." She smiled up at him, leaning forward to kiss his lips. He frowned into the kiss. He was hoping she'd kiss something else.

She got back on the couch just as Kira was licking cum off her face and smiling at the camera saying _"You wouldn't leave Daisy out of the fun, now would you?"_ Ben grabbed his pants, adjusting himself. Touching his now obvious boner was not the way to go about changing things. He whimpered a tad, hoping Rey would notice how hard he was or how much he wanted her to shadow their actions. Rey slapped her hand on his thigh, squeezing it a bit. Ben felt a little precum leak out. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing but it was hard. He was Hard!

"Oh, I get it now!' Rey cried, as her hand traveled further up 'We have the same hairstyle! That's what it is!" The more excited she got, the more her hand roamed up his leg. Ben gulped, his erection jumping at the thought of Rey being so close. As the sound of balls slapping against skin filled their tiny living room, Rey finally turned to Ben as said "Um...Ben... Are you still hungry?" Ben blushed as her hand ghosted across his penis, then fully cupped it.

He jumped. "YES!" The popcorn flew everywhere as Rey burst into a fit of giggles. Ben stood up, halfway between the couch and knocking over their lamp. "R-r-rey?" He breathed out, his ears ringing with the blood rush. His girlfriend looked up at him, wiping her tears.

"You should have seen your face!' She laughed 'you were trying so hard not to touch yourself. I lived in Jakku, Ben, I know what porn is.' She giggled.

"Lucky for you.' she got up, he hair falling out of the bun. 'I know what my boyfriend is into." She leaned into his space, her small frame giving off heat waves of lust. 'And I may have bought an angel costume just for the occasion. Who knows" she laughed wickedly, cupping him through his sweats as she walked upstairs.

"You've got three minutes to clean up the popcorn and get upstairs or I'll be starting without you." She announced, adding an extra sway of her hips. Ben's ragged breathing finally slowed down as him mind caught up to what she said. Fuck the holoporn, he wanted the real thing, he thought turning around and running upstairs.


End file.
